


Hypnotized

by KissKinesthesia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affectionate Humiliation, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bubble Butt Keith, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro, Ddlb relationship, Diaper Orgasms, Diapers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Infantilism, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Keith consents and enjoys it but it's a surprise, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Omorashi, Regression, Shiro likes to dress his baby in pink, Slight feminization, Spanking, Teasing, Wetting, babying, diaper use, dubcon, messing, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissKinesthesia/pseuds/KissKinesthesia
Summary: Not all babies have an easy time slipping into their roles. Sometimes, they need a little help.Wherein Keith wants to push their dynamic to the extreme, and asks Shiro to hypnotize him. He doesn't expect Shiro to be so good at it.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 179





	Hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Please READ THE TAGS.  
> This Fic will contain messing, spanking, humiliation, and sexual gratification. You have been warned. Don't like, don't read.

Keith sat across from Shiro on their little right-angle couch, close to the corner seat. Hands clasped. Eye contact fleeting. "So.." 

_"So,"_ Shiro parrots. Scooting closer to Keith.. "What does my baby boy want?" He asked. The kind, gentleness of his eyes belying something dark and curious. Keith preens and fidgets under Shiro's eyes, his sweet words encouraging yet flustering. The shape of his mouth wrestles with the urge to smile. 

He loves it. Shiro knows that. This isn’t the first time they’ve discussed kink, nor the first time he’s asked for something. But everytime he wants to get dirtier, filthier-- Push their play to one another extreme, he can’t help but be anxious. Keith wonders when his luck is going to run out. When his big, beautiful boyfriend will finally stop being so perfect and tell him ‘No.’

“I was thinking,” He starts shyly-- Unable to hold back a smile as Shiro scoots even closer next to him, and laughs.

_“Yes?”_

“I was thinking about… Hypnosis.” Keith says, and waits for Shiro to scramble away fearfully like a frightened animal; The way all his abandonment issues insist everyone will. And like always, Shiro is calm and comfortable as ever. He continues to move himself closer-- Situating an arm around the small of Keith’s back and holding him there, bridging their distance. Patiently waiting for him to continue. It gives Keith all the confidence he needs to keep going. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but... I wanted to try adding it into our ageplay.” Keith says, finally meeting Shiro’s eyes. 

They’re as warm and kind as ever. 

Shiro hums for a moment, thumb pointed to his chin. “You want to try listening to some?”

“Actually,” Keith looks away guiltily. “I was thinking, you could do it. Hypnotize me, I mean.”

Shiro looks adorably surprised for a moment, before he bursts into a belly laugh. “You want _me_ to hypnotize you?” He asks, smiling big and pointing to himself-- As if there’s anyone else in the room (or the whole planet) Keith would ask this of.

“Keith, I love you. I would do anything for you.”

_Here it comes._

“But I’m not a hypnotist.”

He should quit now and take the no for what it was, said his adult sensibilities.

“You don’t have to be.” Said his mouth anyways. 

Shiro raised a single dark brow in question, and Keith reached for his laptop and pulled it open for both of them to see. Multiple tabs filled with articles and youtube tutorials had already been loaded into the web browser.

“Wow. You’ve really done your homework on this.” Shiro admonished in a half-tease that made Keith flush guiltily.

“It’s not actually that complicated.” Keith continued, showing him a couple techniques and videos. “Anyone can learn to do it. It’s just a matter of getting someone into trance, giving them commands, and waking them up.” 

“I see.” Shiro said, watching the screen with rapt attention. 

They spent some time watching videos, doing a research-- Keith reading articles to Shiro, who in turn, seemed to absorb it like a sponge. Expression neutral, but focused. Every so often, Keith would look over his shoulder to watch Shiro’s face-- Hoping to catch any sign of approval, delight, or interest-- But Shiro remained stony and contemplative. 

“Staring won’t make me say Yes any faster.” He quipped, catching Keith in the middle of said staring and causing his head to whip away at the speed of light. 

“Just be patient baby. Daddy needs to think about it.” Shiro laughed, and reached out to close the laptop and set it back on their coffee table. 

Okay. A ‘maybe’ wasn’t a ‘No’. He could work with that. 

“I do have some questions though.” Shiro said-- laughing when Keith’s content smile instantly drooped. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not anything bad.” He laughed. “Come here.” He said, patting his lap. Urging Keith to snuggle closer. Not needing to be told twice, Keith eagerly climbed into his lap to snuggle him.

“If Hypnosis is so easy, why do you need me?” Shiro asked, once they were situated. “Wouldn’t it be easier to get a CD and use that?”

“Mm-mm.” Keith shook his head. “I’ve tried them. A lot of them don’t work. Other’s are just amatuer, and most of them aren’t made for kink.” It was mostly things like How to Stop Smoking, or How To Be More Confident. Y’know. Real things people needed help with. Ageplay wasn’t exactly high on the list of public needs. 

Shiro hummed in thought, letting an idle hand stroke through Keith’s hair while his other rested on his back.

“So what _do_ you want? Hm?” He asked. A question that had been brewing between them from the start-- Enjoying the way Keith’s expression turned bashful once more. 

“I want…” Keith paused, thinking about what he wanted to say. “I want be able to regress instantly.” He started. Shiro hummed his acknowledgment, and kept stroking through his hair. 

“I want to.. Feel more like a baby. Act more like one, but… only when I’m in diapers. Maybe on command?” 

“Mhmm.. And because you’ve been hypnotized, you wouldn’t be able to stop, right? It would all be out of your control?” He asked. Keith nodded. 

“Not a bad idea. Maybe we could take away some of that potty training too.” 

“Yeah.” Keith tried not to smile too hard at the idea. He’d always struggled to let go during their age play, even around Shiro. His self-control had always been something of a double-edged sword during intimacy. Unable to relax even when he wanted to.

“And if you’re the one hypnotizing me, you could customize everything. It wouldn’t just be anyone who knows a trigger-- Only you’d be able to control me.” 

Silence. 

Keith bit his lip, willing himself to be patient. He’d already gotten a Maybe. A ‘Maybe’ was good enough. He should stop talking. 

“You’d be able to have me anyway you wanted. Anytime.”

_“Keith.”_ Stop. He needs to stop. Stopping is definitely what he should be doing right now. 

He could feel Shiro’s body stiffening. The hand in his hair slowing to a halt. 

Keith stopped and turned his head up towards Shiro, who’s gaze was cloudy. Expression stiff and stern. Keith knew that expression. It was the face Shiro made when he was trying to hold himself back. 

There was way he could stop now. 

Keith climbs up Shiro’s torso a little more so he can rest his chin on his chest. Letting a leg lazily drape over his groin-- Feeling Shiro’s cock already at half-mast. One finger lazily drawing circles into his shirt, while Keith looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“Don’t you wanna play with me Dada?” Keith said in a voice so obviously childish, it made Shiro visibly stiffen. The barest of smiles showing on his face as his jaw tightened and his arms gripped Keith tightly to his chest.  
  


“Baby, if you don’t stop teasing Daddy, he’s going to have to punish you.” Shiro whispered his warning. But the voice of reason in his head had been evicted, and punishment sounded more fun than anything at the moment-- And only encouraged him more.

“With just one word, you could make me waddle, or crawl. Call you Daddy, or beg for changings. Wouldn’t that be fun, Dada?” Keith teased, pressing his thigh into Shiro’s clothed erection and eliciting a strangled groan. 

“Baby boy,” Shiro exhaled breathlessly. Brows furrowed and getting more flustered by the second. 

“I need help.” Keith pleaded at him with the biggest puppydog eyes he could muster. “Please Daddy? You’re the only one that can.”

And then, in one swift SFX blur, he was upside down. Leaving the atmosphere. Entering another plane of reality, as Shiro flipped him like a pancake onto his lap. Laying on his stomach, staring at the floor-- Ass pointed towards the heavens, right where Shiro could punish it.

The last coherent thought in mind was a small, “Uh oh.”, before he felt Shiro’s big hand flying down and smacking his soft, fat ass.  
  


“Ah! Shiro!” He whined, trying to squirm out of Shiro's grasp-- But Shiro held him down with one hand on the small of his back. Evidently, It was time for some payback. 

“Such a naughty little boy.” Shiro chuckled, clearly enjoying watching Keith squirm as one hand gently pulled his pajama pants down to his thighs, exposing his plump, naked cheeks underneath. Spanking wasn’t an uncommon punishment between them-- Keith personally enjoyed it far too much to be a real punishment, but it made for an excellent method of establishing dominance whenever the feisty sub needed to be put in his place. 

“What did Daddy tell you to do?” Shiro asked, and gave Keith’s cute bubble butt another hard smack-- Making Keith squeak, and his fat cheeks jiggle, much to Shiro’s delight. 

“You told me to stop- Ah!” Keith said, wiggling his bottom for another spank-- Which Shiro gave him immediately. 

“Thats right.” He said, spanking him once more. “So the next time Daddy tells you to stop, what should you do?” Shiro asked, holding his hand up, ready for another spank. 

“I should suck his dick insteaDAHh!” 

“Wrong.” Shiro chuckled. “Try again.”

“The next time Daddy tells me to stop, I’ll stop.”

“Good boy.” Shiro said. His large hand soothing over Keith’s pinkened cheeks apologetically, before laying three more hard spanks to his rear. Taking Keith by surprise and making him moan at the burning, stinging sensation it left him. 

“Daddy, what was that for?” Keith asked, trying his best to look over his shoulder at the man-- Not that he was really complaining. 

“ _That_ , was for convincing me before I had made up my mind.”

Of course, Keith’s expression became ecstatic the instant he said it. The happiest little gasp escaping him as he beamed up towards Shiro. Expression much, much too pure. Shiro almost regretted saying it.  
  


“You mean you’ll try it?!” Keith asked. 

“Yes. I’m going to try it.” Shiro sighed, unable to resist Keiths smile-- And giving his cheeks another spank.  
  


“Ah!” Keith squeaked. Shiro finally letting him go so Keith could wiggle free, pulling his pants up over his sore cheeks as he did-- Shiro giggling at the sight. 

“But I’m going to need time to practice this before jumping into it. I need to make sure that whatever I do, I do it safely, and effectively. You’ll have to be patient, okay baby boy?”

“Yes!” Keith beamed, eyes closing and fist pumping, before launching himself at Shiro in a much less sexual hug. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“Hahaha, I know. I love you too.” Shiro said, pecking him on the cheek. 

"Sooo..” Keith wiggled excitedly. “When do we start?"

"You just let me worry about that, baby boy." Shiro admonished with a boop to his nose. “Daddy will tell you when he’s ready.”

* * *

\---

Keith had tried to be patient. He really, really had. But now he was sure of it-- Shiro had forgotten entirely. 

Almost one month had passed and Shiro hadn’t mentioned Hypnosis once. Any and all attempts to bring it up were met with “Patience, baby.”, and “We will.” and frankly, he was tired of hearing it. Tired of empty promises and endless excuses, and no action to show for it. 

Now, filled with righteous, horny indignation of a needy sub, Keith was just about ready to petulantly march into Shiro’s study and demand an explanation for Shiro’s unkept promise. So the next day, when Shiro was home from work and neither of them had much plans- Keith did exactly that.

“Shiro!” Keith said as he barged into his office.

Before him, Shiro sat peacefully at his desk, finishing up what little work he had left from his company- Still yet to change out of his slacks and dress shirt, shoes and tie. “Yes, sweetheart?” He answered, looking up at him. “Is something wrong?”

All Keith’s anger deflated out of him instantly at the sight of his husband's face. No, Focus. _Must Stay angry._ He thought, determinedly crossing his arms and putting on his fussiest pout.

“Why haven’t we tried hypnosis yet?” He asked. His will to confront Shiro waning by the second. “You keep telling me to wait and wait and wait, but it’s already been a month and you still haven’t told me when you want to start. Why?”

Keith expected a lot of things. Apology. Accountability. Some completely acceptable reason Keith hadn’t known, but would completely understand once Shiro told him-- All things typical of Takashi Shirogane. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Shiro’s concerned expression to suddenly turn devious. A knowing, confident expression shifting his features. Grin smug and pleased. 

“But baby boy, we already have.” Shiro spoke. Surprising and disarming Keith in one cool tone. A syrupy sweet trap that left him confused and tempted all the same. 

Shiro stood up from his desk to tower over him, leaving Keith reeling from the sudden switch in atmosphere. Like Predator and Prey- But Keith refused to run. He wasn’t leaving without an answer.  
  


“What do you mean?” He asked. Arms crossed and chin held high. 

Shiro only smirked in answer, and offered him his hand. “Come here.” 

Keith looked at Shiro’s hand for a moment as if it were a trap, but took it nonetheless, and Shiro wordlessly led them to the nursery. The closer they got, the more Keith felt like a fly caught in a spiders web. Like he was walking right into an ambush-- No, he thought, as his instincts screamed at him from his unconscious-- Like he’d been in this ambush all along. 

Shiro lifted Keith up to the changing table and quickly taped him into one thick, bulky, disposable diaper. Ridding him of pants, socks, shoes, shirt, and other unnecessary garments in favor of a simple yellow cropped-tee. The word “Sunshine” displayed across the front in pink cursive.  
  


Satisfied with Keith’s change, Shiro helped him down from the changing table and led him back into his office. Closing the trap door behind him and leading Keith into the open center of the room.

“Okay.” Keith said, waiting for lightning to strike him. “Now what?”

"Now, I want you to go in your diaper for Daddy, just like a good baby." Shiro said casually, like he wasn’t talking to the world's most rebellious cadet. 

Keith made a face. What the hell? Shiro knew he wasn't that obedient. Knew that he couldn’t just simply _go_ that easily. Keith scoffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not going to--.. !" Suddenly, as if by magic itself, Keith could feel the tell tale signs of his bladder opening up. His eyes widened in surprise and his frown dropped from his face in an instant. "I..ah-" 

Keith could feel it-- The shyest bit of pee tinkling out of him into his diaper, and he watched in equal parts shock, horror, and amazement as that small trinkle became an uncontrollable stream, until he was absolutely flooding his diaper.

Shiro watched with an all too pleased smirk on his lips at the sight. Keith's cheeks quickly tinting his favorite shade of red with embarrassment, before his hands moved to cup the bottom of his face. 

Keith couldn't believe himself. No matter how much he'd tried to hold it back, or clenched down, he couldn't stop himself from going- Right in front of Shiro- Right on command. It was a loss of control he'd only ever dreamed of having, and now, it seemed Shiro held all the reigns on it. 

"Oh my god." Keith swallowed, stiff with mortification. His diaper was utterly, completely soaked now, and both of them could see it. Keith looked up to Shiro, askance and confused. "When did you..?" He tried to ask, only to be interrupted by the loud, groaning rumble of his stomach-- A sound which made Keith look down in combination of horrific, humiliated, realization. 

No fucking way. Pee was one thing, but he couldn't really have lost control of his bowels too, could he? He thought with disbelief, only to feel his bowels beginning to churn uncomfortably inside of him. His mouth opened, instinctively holding his tummy and bending over slightly as he desperately tried to clench his sphincter-- struggling to contract the muscles there at all. 

The look of helplessness must have been too evident on his face, because Shiro was suddenly at his side. Looking down at him adoringly in ways that made Keith's legs feel like gelatin. 

"Awww, does the little baby need to go poopy in his diaper?" Shiro coo'd into his ears, and Keith gasped as he felt something unlatch deep inside of him.

"Shiwo!" He whined, taking deep, deep breaths as he struggled to control himself. He felt so full all of a sudden. Like he'd been holding it in all day, and had only just realized it now. One hand reached out lean against the wall, while his other instinctively grabbed at Shiro's shirt for balance. 

Soon, he was bouncing on his heels from leg to leg, face consumed with desperation and embarrassment as he danced around. "Sh-Shiwo, please-" Keith begged. His face was so red now, he felt dizzy from embarrassment. 

Shiro chuckled under his breath, clearly amused and endeared at the sight. With one hand on Keith's back, he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "It's okay sweetheart. Why don't you just let it all out? After all, that's what your diapers are for."

And just like that, whatever thin string of control Keith had held onto snapped in half. His sphincter opened and stretched as his bowels began pushing load after thick, stiff, heavy load into his diaper. Naked legs trembling and shaking with each push, mouth open in a silent gasp, eyes half lidded with arousal. "Ahhh- Ah!" Keith mewled, moaning around the full, stretch of his asshole as he helplessly pushed out log after log, filling his diaper.-- Arousal cresting at the sensation, and cumming right there, in the middle of it all. 

He'd never cum while pooping before. The sensation taking him by surprise like so many others had, and Keith couldn't help but feel completely and utterly overwhelmed by it all. Exhausted and shaking, he leaned against his Daddy for support, and Shiro easily caught him when he did. And what's more-- he was still going. 

What was once a small bump at the back of his diaper was now becoming a large, obnoxious mound. Making his diaper slightly sag with weight, as the mess was forced to spread into other areas of the diaper. What little feeling Keith had in his sphincter was gone, and all he could feel was the slow heavy mess pushing out of him. Settling warmly against his cheeks. 

Gripping Shiro's shirt in one hand for balance, Keith thoughtlessly brought his thumb into his mouth and sucked. Whatever Shiro had done to him, he was sure this had to be part of it. It felt good to suck at his thumb, mindlessly and peaceful.

God, what had Shiro done to him? And when? 

As Keith finished his messing with a couple loud, wet farts, Shiro muffled a laugh and brought up a hand to pet through his hair. 

"There we go. Good boy." He praised. "What a cute little baby you are." 

Every word was equal parts poison and cure. Every word stinging with embarrassment, even as it pet lovingly and affectionately over his wounded pride-- Well. What little he had left.

"Did my little baby go poopy in his diaper?" Shiro teased. "What an awfully stinky baby I have here." He chuckled, leaning down and pecking Keiths forehead with kiss after kiss. Hell and Heaven, all at once. Keith couldn't help but nod for him obediently, before burying his face into his chest in a clingy, desperate hug that audibly made Shiro coo. 

He was never, ever going to live this down. 

Sensing his mortification, Shiro allowed Keith a couple minutes to cuddle. Simply holding him and dropping kisses into his hair as he did so. A much needed break for his fried nerves and reddened face. 

After a few minutes had passed, and they could both smell the mess Keith had made, Shiro couldn't resist reaching a hand down to pat the back of his diaper-- Eliciting a loud squeak from the baby in his arms that made Shiro laugh and squeeze him out of sheer affection.

Teasingly, Shiro pulled back the waistband of the diaper to peer inside, and chuckled. "You went so much baby boy." He said, and reached down to feel the very bottom of Keiths diaper, lifting the sagging bottom of it and weighing it in his palm. Keith shivered at the sensation, feeling it squish softly against him. "Such a big mess for such a tiny baby." Shiro hummed, and pressed a kiss to his ear. 

"Daddyyyy..." Keith whined, voice soft and high. He'd never regressed so much, so fast, but there was absolutely no denying it now. 

Shiro chuckled once more, and gave Keith another soft squeeze. "I'm sorry baby boy, I'll stop. You know I can't resist when you're just so cute." He said, giving Keith yet another kiss on the cheek, before lifting him up into a bridal carry, and rocking him slowly. 

When Keith looked up at him, Shiro was looking down at him with an expression so soft, it was like he was his entire world. Melting him down to his core and smothering him with his gaze. 

Pecking him a couple more times on the forehead, and further cementing his regression, Shiro asked, "Would you like to be changed out of your big, stinky diaper, sweetie?" _Smooch._ "Or would my little baby like to enjoy it a bit more?"

The question was evidently too much, because Keith's response was to hide his face with both hands-- Eliciting another bright, endeared laugh from his Daddy. 

"Looks like my cute little baby wants to enjoy his diaper just a little bit more, don't you sweetie?" Shiro teased, and began to walk back to their nursery. "Let's just make sure baby has enough protection first."

Keith nodded his head in acknowledgement, and Shiro gave him one last kiss before laying him down on the changing table. Fastening his feet up to the straps that hung from the ceiling, Shiro lifted his bottom and slid a new diaper underneath him, before setting him down and fastening the new diaper over the top of his soaked, messy one. Doubling up the already thick padding. 

Bringing out a bright pink translucent piece of plastic, Shiro guided his baby's legs through the holes and slid it up over his thick, diapered bottom, making sure it was secure. 

"How does that feel sweetie?" Shiro asked, and Keith hummed from below. 

"I can't cwose my legs Dada." Keith said, slipping his thumb back into his mouth and sucking. 

Shiro smirked. "Good." and gently hooked his big hands underneath Keith's armpits, bringing him up to sit. The consequential squish of his still, very messy diaper making Keith gasp with the cutest little "Ah-" of surprise. Which of course, won him a couple cheek kisses from Shiro. 

Deciding he wanted to go just a little farther, Shiro adorned Keith's naked feet with some bright pink baby booties, and gently pried his thumb from his mouth to insert a matching pink pacifier into his mouth-- Something which Keith began to suck on unthinkingly, before Shiro lifted him up into his arms once again and carried him to the couch. 

There they sat together: Keith laying on his chest, regressed and dazed with arousal-- Shiro pleased and content. Running a hand up and down his baby's back, relaxing him. Finally giving Keith time to calm down from so much embarrassment in such a short time. 

As Keith came back to himself, mind no longer spinning and overwhelmed, he couldn't stop thinking about just how much had happened so fast-- How thoroughly Shiro had wrecked him with just a few words. -- How even now, he was still wrecked. Sitting in a wet, messy diaper, dressed like a baby, talking like a baby, and sucking on a pacifier-- On Shiro’s lap. 

Before today he’d struggled to let go in diapers. Could hardly wet, nevermind mess-- And would easily forget to suck his thumb, or act like a baby during play. Now, for the first time, it was like it was hard _not_ to. He was so small now. He was really, truly a baby. 

How?

“Dada?” Keith asked. Unable to resist curiosity anymore. 

Shiro opened his eyes and met him with a smile. “Yes, baby boy?” He asked. “Ready to talk?” Evidently reading his mind. 

Keith nodded his interest. “How’d’you make me go potty Dada?” He asked around his pacifier. “I thaw you didn’ hybnotise me.”

“I did, Sweetheart. You just didn’t realize it.” Shiro answered, brushing his bangs from his face to kiss his forehead. 

“I took some weeks to read up on it. And then, whenever you were relaxed, or we were cuddling, I would suggest things to you. Get all you all nice and deep into trance when you weren’t thinking about it, and plant some commands to help you act just like the little baby you are.” _Smooch._

“After I woke you up, you wouldn’t remember a thing.” 

Keith wasn’t sure whether he should be mad, or impressed. Then again, he HAD asked for it, so he supposed he couldn’t be too mad. And then… he really did love being surprised with it. And being unable to control himself, not knowing why, while Daddy laughed at him and told him how cute he was… 

Keith tried not to pout, but some of it must’ve been showing, because Shiro stroked a hand over his cheek and asked. “Are you okay?”

To which, Keith deflated and murmured a small, “Yes..”

“Did you like it?” Shiro asked, equally cheeky as he was concerned. 

In answer, Keith laid his head into Shiro’s shoulder with a small ‘humpf’, earning him another laugh. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you know when I was doing it.” Shiro said, sincere and void of cheekiness. “I thought you would like it more if you didn’t know what was happening. Make you feel less like you were being hypnotized, and more like a real baby.”

Keith turned his head towards Shiro to look at him, expression softening beyond his control. Unable to stay mad for even a minute. “It did.” Keith admonished, cheeks flushing. “I loved it.”

The sight made Shiro smile. Giving his cheek another soft caress, and kissing his nose. “Is this okay?” He asked. 

Keith smiled back and nodded. “Yeah. I think, looking back, doing it this way was for the best. I don't think it would have been nearly as good any other way.” 

It was clear by the articulation that Keiths regression had dimmed considerably during their talk, but Shiro continued to hold him and kiss him like he was his baby nonetheless. Keith’s answer only making him smile in that all-too-overjoyed way that meant he had given Shiro the much needed validation of success he sought as a Daddy. 

So it came as no surprise when he felt Shiro’s arms tighten around him in a hug so loving, Keith could feel himself tearing up a little-- before hugging him right back. 

“I love you so much baby boy.”

Okay. Maybe a little bit more than tearing up. “I love you too, Daddy.” Keith said, unable to hide the tears from his voice, which Shiro eagerly kissed away as they pulled back. The atmosphere just about to return to it’s soft, tranquil state, when- 

“So.. what commands did you make?” Keith asked, eyes big and curious. 

Shiro’s expression turned from gentle to sadistic in a microcycle. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He said, doing nothing to hide his smirk. 

“Noooo, cmon! You gotta tell me!” Keith whined, loud and indignant. All adult articulation seemingly vanishing instantly. “You can’t just put stuff in my brain and not tell me about it!” 

“I can’t?” Shiro asked teasingly. One hand reaching down to pat the bottom of Keith’s still-very-full diaper. “Hmmm, that’s strange. It seems like I already have.” 

“Nooooo Shiroo!! You gotta!!!” Keith whined, batting his fists on his chest that did nothing but make Shiro chuckle-- And oh, he could feel himself getting smaller again. 

Shiro laughed. “Looks like someone’s getting awfully fussy. I think it’s time to put you down for a nap!” 

“Shiwoooooo!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Grayble for inspiring this fic! Without them, this would not have been a thing. 
> 
> Comments make me write more, for I am fickle and fueled by attention. (Also it makes me really happy to hear what you guys think <3 )
> 
> Wanna add fuel to the fire? reach out to me on twitter @kisskinesthesia! I love talking to you guys, and you give me great ideas + motivate me to write. I talk about baby stuff and post fics on my twit as well!


End file.
